


Father

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Blanc has a bone to pick with the man he blames for Ladybug’s death.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I listened to a lot of the old school dark music. Like Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, And Skillet while writing this particular snippet.

Chat Blanc stood on the ledge of the towering gate, staring at the mansion he had once called home. 

The cold night wind nipped at his exposed face, but the rage boiling beneath his alabaster suit scorched his lungs and consumed his soul like kindling.

Agreste Manor had hardly been a home since his mother had gone missing two years prior. How ironic, he thought now, that she had been here the whole time. 

A snarl pulled at his lips when he remembered who was to blame. The man who kept him caged, who lied and manipulated. The man who had gotten Ladybug killed. Maybe even his mother, too.

Marinette's body was growing colder in his arms. Her once-rosy cheeks were ashen, and quickly graying. The blood had long since dried and matted her hair. 

He traced her cheek with one stained glove. "Don't worry, Princess,” he whispered, genuine love pushing through. “I'll bring you back. I swear it."

Cradling her limp corpse with one arm, he used the other to cast his baton into the soft earth of the garden. He pushed off the ledge, feeling nothing as he crashed through the stained glass window that hid his father's lair.

In the few seconds it took for him to shake off the glass and carry Marinette to his mother's coffin, Hawkmoth came rushing in with Nathalie hot on his heels.

"What is the meaning of this, Chat Blanc?" Hawkmoth roared, trying to force his will on the akumatized boy. "I command you to stop."

Blanc turned slowly, his grin making Hawkmoth flinch backwards. "Hello, Father."

Hawkmoth's eyes widened. Despite the purple halo around Blanc's eyes, his approach never slowed. 

"Why is is not working," Hawkmoth hissed as he struggled to overpower Blanc's will. He had never encountered an Akuma who could refuse his control. For the first time, an inkling of fear fluttered, like his white butterflies, in his chest.

"You killed her," Blanc said. His once-green eyes hardened. “You did this. You took her from me." 

His manic tone sent shivers down Nathalie's spine. 

“She's dead now. And it's your fault,” Blanc snarled, wincing as purple chains tried to form around his limbs. 

"You're the one who killed her," Hawkmoth barked. "I only wanted the earrings. Your cataclysm killed her!”

Blanc's eyes narrowed. "And who made me? Who is the monster who akumatized his own son?"

"This was all for you!" Hawkmoth snapped. "To get your mother back." He gestured to the coffin that Marinette's body was draped next to. "All you had to do was give me the ring! Don't you want your mother back?"

"Not at Ladybug's expense. Not like this."

Hawkmoth felt sweat dripping down his spine. Nathalie reached for the Peacock pin.

She never saw the baton coming. 

By the time her unconscious form hit the ground, an angry welt had already formed. Hawkmoth let out a startled cry that might have been her name.

It only took a second for Blanc's claws to be at his throat. “It’s time to say goodbye, Father.”

"Listen to me, Son," Hawkmoth tried. "If you get her earrings back, we can revive them both. All of this can go away."

Blanc stepped back, considering this. "Perhaps that is a good idea," he mused. 

He could feel Hawkmoth trying to force his control back into their link, and a smile spread across Blanc's lips. "Thank you, Father" Blanc whispered sweetly as he swallowed Hawmoth’s will into the storm of his mind.

Hawkmoth was frozen, his eyes widened and pupils narrowed. 

“Now, now,” Blanc sang. “I can’t have you stopping me now, Father. That wouldn’t do. How naughty you are. Trying to take over my mind again.”

Chat's claws traced Hawmoth’s cheeks. "You do have good ideas from time to time, but unfortunately for you, I intend to execute those ideas after I execute you." 

Blanc's claws closed around the butterfly pin. He could feel Nooroo's power trembling, but all it took was a tug to strip Gabriel of his powers.

When the purple light faded, Gabriel collapsed to his knees, shaking. "Adrien, don't do this."

Once Chat had fastened the new miraculous to his suit, he glared. "Adrien is gone, Father. You made sure of that, didn't you?"

As Chat Blanc approached for the last time, Gabriel hung his head. There was no escape. Not this time.

The last thing he heard was the emotionless whisper of, “Cataclysm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angsttttttt. Now what, eh? I guess we’ll both find out whenever my brain tunes back in to this station.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the dark tone.


End file.
